Injustice: Vengeance
by UniverseClassLegend
Summary: A war between gods has begun on Earth. With every kill, a beast starts to awaken. Now, many are now dead, and the beast has awakened. Hailing from the Red Lantern's planet, this unstoppable beast has only one goal: To eradicate the source of the war and casualties! Soon, the Man of Steel will be no more...


Injustice: Vengeance

It had awakened. The fiery beast had laid dormant for as long as he could remember. However, in the last five years, it smelled blood. A person shot. A woman suffocated, with a life not yet begun. A clown without a heart. A green man covered with blows. A man with a wounded neck. A man slaughtered with betrayal. A man and a killer murdered. And finally, a child with vaporized eyes. It was enough. Almost fifty kills, and the beast was awake. It awoke from its slumber and emerged from a pool of blood. It let out an inhuman roar of rage. It then looked around. Yes, this was Ysmault, it's home planet. It then remembered its name. "I AM… APOCALYPSE!" He said. It then remembered everything. His home world was inhabited by Red Lanterns. He then encountered its home's leader, Atrocitus. "I see that you have awakened once again, Ysmaultian." The Red Lantern said. "What is the cause? Carnage? War? Violence?" "VENGEANCE." Apocalypse said. "Ah yes, a bit of both. And who do you seek vengeance upon?" "A BEING ON EARTH. FIVE YEARS AGO, I SMELLED BLOOD. THEN, I SAW VISIONS. THE BLOOD PROPHECY. A RUTHLESS GROUP HAS MURDERED MILLIONS. I KNOW THE NAMES. BUT I ONLY SEEK THE ONE WHO HAS KILLED THE MOST. KAL-EL. THE LAST BEING OF AN EXTINCT WORLD. HE WAS THE ONE RESPONSIBLE. HE KILLED MILLIONS, WHEN HE SAID HE WOULD ONLY TAKE ONE LIFE. I SEE OTHER MURDERERS AS WELL. AN AMAZON GODDESS OF WAR. MAN, AND MACHINE IN ONE BODY. A POWERFUL GOD OF THE LIVING LIGHTNING. A SKILLED ASSASSIN WITH NO REGRETS. EXCEPT FOR ONE. I AM GOING TO EARTH TO KILL THOSE BEINGS. THIS SO CALLED 'REGIME' WILL SOON FALL." "Ah yes, I too, shall go shortly after. There is a Green Lantern there called Hal Jordan. He will soon be one of us." "I AM NO RED LANTERN, BUT MY HOME IS HERE." "Stick to your own mission, and I will stick to mine." And with that, the big volcanic beast left. A bloody red portal was conjured in front of him. He then leaped through, ready to bring vengeance to the evil threatening Earth.

Apocalypse arrived at a rebuilding city on Earth. This was Metropolis. Even though it was not there, it knew all too well about what had happened. Lives were lost. And one angered soul began its murdering spree. Superman would make a fine Red Lantern. But he would be too reckless to be one. _THE REGIME USED FEAR AS THEIR WEAPON INSTEAD OF THE RAGE THEY WERE POWERED BY._ Apocalypse thought. _THEY WOULD HAVE BEEN MORE SUCCESSFUL SHOULD THEY HAVE USED THAT._ He then started to feel other evil beings here. The Flash and Green Lantern were no longer with the Regime. He would let them be. Red Hood was also a killer. Apocalypse would decide if he should kill him later. But Black Manta. If anyone else deserved to burn in Hell, it would be him. He too, sought vengeance. He would be burnt to cinders, with his final wish of joining his father granted. Apocalypse then lost his patience. "SUPERMAN!" He boomed. "REVEAL YOURSELF, OR I WILL DESTROY YOUR PRECIOUS CITY!" It may have been loud enough for him to hear. The beast stood ready. Soon, the so-called "gods" of the Regime showed up. Apocalypse knew them all too well. Black Adam, Robin, Cyborg, Wonder Woman, and of course, Superman. "Get off Earth." Superman warned him. "Now." Apocalypse didn't move. "YOU." He said pointing at Superman. "YOU AND YOUR ENTIRE GROUP HAVE KILLED MILLIONS! THE PEOPLE NO LONGER FEAR YOU. THEY HATE YOU! YOU ARE TOO DANGEROUS TO LIVE. I WILL NOT LEAVE THIS PLACE UNTIL YOU, MAN OF STEEL, AND YOUR ENTIRE DEATH SQUAD ARE DEAD!" "Very well." And with that, the group attacked. Apocalypse roared and charged at them with blazing rage! He blocked Black Adam's lightning with his huge molten arm. "EVEN THE LIVING LIGHTNING CANNOT MATCH THE FIRES OF RAGE!" He roared as he kicked the god away. He then faced Damian Wayne. "YOU CHOSE TO NEVER LEAVE THE REGIME!" Apocalypse roared. "NOW DICK GRAYSON WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" As the assassin yelled and charged, sword at the ready, the beast breathed fire on Damian, thus burning him. As Victor Stone opened fire, the volcanic beast grabbed him and slammed him into the ground! "YOU SPRIT IS BROKEN! YOUR HEART IS BROKEN! YOUR BODY IS BROKEN! NOW, I WILL BREAK WHAT IS LEFT OF YOU!" He then threw the machine man aside. Then, he faced Diana. "You are no match for a goddess of war." The Amazon warned the beast. "EVEN GODS ARE NO MATCH FOR ME!" Apocalypse roared. He then swatted Diana away so hard that she crashed into a nearby building. Now, it was only him and Superman. "You remind me of Doomsday." Superman said. "I AM NO DOOMSDAY." The beast roared. "I AM APOCALYPSE!" The two then battled each other viciously. "I NEED NO KRYPTONITE TO KILL YOU! I HAVE ENOUGH POWER! PREPARE TO DIE, KRYPTONIAN!" Superman tried to punch in a rage at the beast, only to have his arm broken. Then, Apocalypse beat down on Superman, screaming out the names of his and the Regime's victims. "LOIS LANE! THE JOKER! KALLIBEK! HERCULES! DICK GRAYSON! JOHN STEWART! GUY GARDNER! KILOWOG! GALAXOR! VICTOR ZASZ! ALFRED PENNYWORTH! OLIVER QUEEN! BILLY BATSON! ALEXANDER JOSEPH LUTHOR! TELL ME! HOW DOES IF FEEL TO KILL PEOPLE?! HOW! DOES! IT! FEEL?!" Superman fought back angrily, but was not enough to kill Apocalypse. Finally, to end it all, Apocalypse stomped down hard on Superman when he was on the ground, making a pillar of fire erupt from the impact. Apocalypse then stood over the beaten monster. All who face him were bleeding, unconscious, and killed. The beast looked at the blood covered "S" on Superman's chest. "THE SYMBOL ONCE GAVE HOPE. NOW IT MEANS NOTHING." He growled. He had now done it. After five years of war and slaughter, Kal-El, the last son of Krypton, was now dead. And his Regime had now died with him.

Apocalypse was later in another part of Metropolis, waiting for Atrocitus to conjure a portal back to his home. But then, he heard something. He then noticed alien-like robots drop from the sky! "WHAT IS THIS?!" He roared. Then, four of the bots landed all around him. They extended their arms and spikes shot out of their hands, piercing Apocalypse! He screamed with rage and pain. Then, he noticed a giant skull with tentacles emerge from the clouds. Before he could react, a blue beam rained down and vaporized Apocalypse, along with the four bots, killing him.

Every battle defines you in Injustice 2, in stores now!


End file.
